The Curse
by Kaiimi
Summary: Takes place right after The Thousand Year Door. When Mario and friends defeat the Shadow Queen, they think everything is back to normal...until they find out many people have been disappearing for no reason. What could possibly be happening this time?
1. Chapter 13

Yes, I have decided to go back to my horror roots...even though I only have one non-horror fic that I've been focusing on for a while now. XD Anyways, the style in this fic is pretty much the same as Teketeke: short, sweet, and to the point. I also came up with this on the spot so it was kinda short notice. I'm not really aiming for this fic to be epic and such, I just want to write a fun and simple horror story. That's not so bad, is it? Of course not! Now enough of me blabbing on and let's start the story for crying out loud.

NOTE: Something in this fic will be very different than my other usual horror fics. Though, I'm sure you'll find out what it is by the next chapter.

Toadette and Toadia were walking out late at night by Mushroom Park from the ice cream store.

"I'm telling you, mushroom-chocolate flavored ice cream is the way to go! I buy it twice a week!" Toadia said.

"I don't know about this Toadia...Mushrooms and Chocolate don't really seem like they mix together well. I have a feeling it would leave an extremely bitter taste in my mouth." Toadette replied.

"I thought the same thing too until I was convinced to try it. Boy, was I glad I did...it tastes like an Oreo milkshake and a banana split combined...if that makes any sense of course." Toadia said.

"I guess so." Toadette said plainly and looked around her. The night was absolutely silent. It was actually so silent that it started to freak Toadette out.

"Do you think we should really be out here this late at night? Because with all these people in Mushroom City and Rogueport missing, it's really kind of scaring me." Toadette nervously spoke.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine! Besides, all the people that have gone missing in Mushroom City in the area by the docks, and we live pretty dang far from that." Toadia reassured.

"Really? Well that's kind of relieving...or maybe not..." Toadette shook her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Toadia asked.

"I haven't seen Toad all day today. I've tried calling him, texting him...ever since this morning, I haven't seen him. That's so unlike him to just not be home at all..." Toadette said in worry.

"Woah, that is pretty strange! Did he say where he was going?"

"Yeah. He said he was going to Princess Peach's castle to return something of hers."

"Wait a second, how does he get all the way there if he doesn't have a car?"

"He takes the bus of course!"

"Oh. Duh! Silly me. But did you call Peach and ask her where he might've gone?"

Toadette looked her in the eyes and widened them a bit.

"Oh my god...how could I forget? I'm so stupid! Well, I can't call her right now since she might be in bed. Sigh..."

"Don't worry, girl! I'm sure he'll be back in the morning. Maybe there was trouble at the castle and Toad got caught up in it or something."

"You might be right. For all we know, Peach might've gotten kidnapped by Bowser yet again." Toadette laughed and so did Toadia.

But Toadette stopped laughing as soon as she a dark mass behind Toadia.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She screamed.

Toadia jumped around to see what she was screaming at, but there was nothing there.

"Um...are you okay?" Toadia asked.

"HUH? Hold on a second...I could've SWORN I saw something by those trees behind you!" Toadette said.

"You're hallucinating. Come on, let's get home." Toadia gestured.

"No wait...I wanna see if there was something there..." Toadette said and started heading into the small forest.

"Oh come on! Are you really gonna do this right now?" Toadia complained and went in after her.

Toadette stopped running as soon as heard an odd sound.

"What on earth was that...?" She asked herself.

_Ahhhh-hhhh-hhh..._

Toadette jumped. "There it is again! What the hell is that?"

Toadia came running up to her. "Toadette, come on! Let's get out of here, there's no time for this!"

Suddenly, Toadette fell down to the ground and was dragged away by her legs at an incredibly fast speed.

"OH MY GOD! TOADETTE!" Toadia screamed and started chasing after her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Toadette cried.

"SHIT! TOADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTE!" Toadia screamed and started to lose sight of her. Whatever was pulling her away was too fast for Toadia.

A few seconds later and Toadia stopped running to catch her breath. She could no longer hear the screams of Toadette.

"What...the hell...was that thing...?" She panted and calmed her breathing.

"TOADETTE!" Toadia called out as loud as she could. No response.

"Oh my god...is she...dead?" Toadia said to herself in fear. She started to sob a bit out of pure scaredness.

She then heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps.

"Toadette? Is that you?" Toadia called out and wiped her eyes. She couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"HELLO? WHO'S THERE? WHO ARE YOU!" She yelled and started to turn in every direction to see where the noise was coming from.

She stopped as soon as she saw the figure that was making the noise.

Toadia's whole body was immediately petrified.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her screams echoed throughout the forest, but no one could hear her. Even if they did, it was too late to save her.

EOC.

Uhh...-insert interesting commentary here-. Review pretty please.


	2. Chapter 12

**TO EPICYOSHI: I can't promise I'll get to your request SOON...but since you've been asking so much, I WILL make it for sure. However, you're going to have to wait quite a while since I'm currently going in between fics right now.**

* * *

><p>Toad was riding on the Mushroom Bus on the way to Princess Peach's castle. It was 12 PM and the sky was filled with clouds which made the whole city look gray.<p>

He was listening to his iPod and tried to keep himself awake since music, for some reason, made him sleepy. The bus was getting closer to Star Street, which was the closest that the bus can stop to for Peach's castle. He was ready to depart.

The bus came to a grinding halt and Toad got off. He walked his way over to the castle grounds, but noticed something odd.

"...Huh? Why is Peach's gate open? That's weird...she never has it open like that where anyone can just simply get in." Toad said to himself. He cautiously moved to the grounds and up the walkway to the castle.

Toad immediately had an eerie feeling come over him. Something just didn't feel right.

"Should I even go in there? Maybe Bowser came by and kidnapped the princess, which explains why the gate is open...actually no, it doesn't considering Bowser can easily fly over the gate with that clown-hover thing of his. What could possibly be going on?" He said nervously.

He went up to the door and knocked on it. He waited about 30 seconds, and there was no response.

He then used the doorbell, thinking she would probably hear the noise better. Another 30 seconds passed by and there was still no response.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Toad whipped out his cellphone and dialed Peach's number.

Toad jumped as he heard Peach's cell tone ring right near him.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM?" He shrieked. It sounded like it was coming from inside the castle.

He looked into the window. Everything in there was dark for some reason, but Toad could easily see the light from Peach's phone on the ground in the middle of the foyer.

"Now why is that there? Please don't tell me something bad happened..." Toad took a deep breath and quickly went inside.

The entire foyer was dark. It was unusual since Peach usually has at least the ceiling lights on during the day.

He went over to Peach's phone and picked it up. The screen was shattered a bit.

"PEACH? ARE YOU HERE? HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" He called out. No response.

"Something definitely doesn't feel right here. I wonder if I should call the police...?" Toad ask himself.

Suddenly, he jumped again as heavy footsteps were heard upstairs, as if someone was running.

"PEACH! IS THAT YOU?" He ran upstairs and into the corridor.

Like the foyer, the corridor was dark, with the only light coming from the windows at each end. All the doors were shut.

"Peach...? Are you here? Mario? Luigi? DAISY? SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!" He screamed.

He then heard a loud shuffling noise coming from the far right side of the hallway.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Toad called out with a less louder voice. He was really beginning to get scared at this point.

He slowly walked down to the right, his whole body shivering with fear.

He then stopped, thinking about what to do. "Maybe this isn't a good idea. Maybe there's a burglar in the castle and he knocked out Princess Peach and is stealing her stuff? Yeah, that makes sense! Maybe..."

The same shuffling noise was heard again.

"Or maybe Peach is in pain and she needs help? Sigh...screw it! I'm going in there!"

He quickly walked to the end of the hallway and put his hand on the doorknob, the door to the room which he thinks the sounds are coming from. The knob was freezing cold.

"Alright, I can do this! Whatever happens, I can defend myself and I can ATTEMPT to be brave." Toad tried to calm himself down.

He slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door.

Toad backed away a bit as he saw Peach in the bathroom, kneeled in front of the toilet as if she was throwing up, although no sounds of her puking was heard. But...something was very different about Peach.

"Peach...? Are you okay? Were you making those sounds? And...why is your dress a different color?" Toad asked, still very scared.

Peach didn't respond. She was barely even moving.

"Did something bad happen? Please answer me!" Toad pleaded.

Peach still didn't respond.

Toad sighed and moved closer to Peach.

"Peach...are you even listening to me? What the hell is going on here?" Toad said as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Peach?"

"Peach...?"

"PEACH!"

Peach whipped her head right at him.

"OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toad screamed.

The bathroom door the shut itself locked and the sounds of screaming, struggling, and things breaking and falling were heard.

EOC.

Man, the Mario characters never get a break, do they? First they get murdered on a ship cruise, sliced in half by an urban legend monster, killed by friends that have turned into whatever Halloween costumes they are wearing, killed by zombies, commit suicide, kill each other, and now THIS!

I was referring to all my horror stories by the way, in case you didn't know. XD Please review!


	3. Chapter 11

Epicyoshi, what is your youtube name so I can subscribe to you. And who is this supahyoshi person? Thanks.

IN OTHER NEWS: Sorry for the wait...like I said in my Mario parody fic, I've been incredibly sick the past couple weeks so that's gotten in the way of a lot of stuff. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>It was 10 AM and Peach had just got out of the shower. She blow dried her wet hair and put her usual pink dress on.<p>

As she was making herself french toast in the kitchen, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and saw that it was Mario.

"Huh? Wonder why he's calling me...Mario never calls me in the morning." Peach said and then answered it. "Yes, Mario?"

No response, she just heard heavy breathing.

"Mario? Are you there?" She asked again.

_"...Peach."_

"...Yes? What is it?"

_"Um...I'm coming over in a while. I need to talk to you._"

"Mario, is everything alright? Your voice...it sounds different. Are you sick?"

_"I'm fine. Just let me come over there. It's very important."_

"Alright then I guess. I'll leave the gate open for you. Are you sure you aren't sick?"

He hung up.

Peach was incredibly confused and even a bit freaked out by this. "What the heck was THAT all about? That was so weird...I hope he's okay."

She finished up her french toast and set it down at the dining table. Before she sat down to eat, she quickly walked to the foyer and into the basement. She never liked going in there, mainly because basements in general just creeped her out.

She turned the light on and went down the steps. As soon as she got down on the floor, the light started to flicker.

She gasped and looked up at the light bulb. It was indeed flickering. Could it just be faulty electricity?

Peach tried to calm herself down and went to the control panel. It was this high-tech thing that was built into the castle before Peach even lived here. She pressed the green button which opens the gate outside.

After that, she turned around and screamed.

The biggest spider she ever saw in her life in the corner right in her eye sight. It looked like a black widow. It was on a huge web and seemed to enjoy its time resting there.

Peach got the hell out of there and slammed the door shut.

"That's it, I'm gonna get Mario to get rid of that disgusting thing! OoooOOohoh my god that was so creepy! Imagine seeing that on your ceiling when you wake up...OH WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING, I'M FREAKING MYSELF OUT MORE THAN I NEED TO!" Peach freaked out as she got chills down her spine. She did her best to forget about as she walked back to the dining room to eat her french toast.

20 minutes passed by and she was done. But no sign of Mario yet.

"Where the heck is he? He should've been here by now. I guess I should call him..." Peach said as she got out her phone and walked down to the foyer.

She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

_"Hello this is Mario. I'm not here right now...DUH! Leave a message."_

"Okay, why the hell isn't he answering? This is getting really weird." Peach started to get nervous. She walked to the front windows and looked outside to the grounds.

She saw that the gate was still open but no sign of Mario's car or just Mario himself.

"Sigh...I'll try again." Peach started to dial the number again, but she suddenly shrieked when Mario called her.

She hesitantly pressed the green phone button.

"M-Mario? Where are you?"

_"Sorry I took so long Peach, I just went to the store first. I'm now a minute away from your place."_

Peach sighed in relief. "Well why the heck didn't you tell me that in the first place? You had me worried over you!"

_**"BECAUSE I FUCKING DIDN'T!**_"

Her eyes widened. "E...excuse me?"

_"You're a psycho bitch, you know that? I don't understand how anyone can love you!"_

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

_"You're dead."_

They hung up.

Peach tripped backwards in shock, dropping her phone and smashing her screen.

"No no no...that has to be a prank! There's no way that person was being real! But...how did it come from Mario's phone?"

Then there was loud banging on the door which scared Peach again.

"WH-WHO'S THERE?"

No response.

"I SAID WHO'S THERE? ANSWER ME!"

The doorknob started to turn, but luckily the door was locked. But that didn't stop them from trying to barge in.

"OH MY GOD!" Peach screamed and ran up the stairs and all the way to her room. She locked the door and hid under the covers on her bed.

"...CRAP! I left my cellphone in the foyer. Oh man, I really hope they won't try to kill me..." Peach started to sob.

A few minutes passed by, and no sounds were heard at all.

"Oh? Did they leave? I don't hear anything..." Peach got up from the covers and slowly went to her door. She carefully unlocked it, trying not to make too much noise just in case.

She slowly opened the door and peeked outside. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She exited the room and went to the foyer. Her cellphone was still laying down on the floor and the door didn't seem like it had been tampered with.

She went downstairs carefully to the floor.

"I think they are gone! Still, I wonder what the heck that was all about?" Peach asked herself.

As she headed to get her cellphone, she heard an odd noise coming from the upstairs hallway.

"What the hell?" Peach frustratingly said and ran upstairs to the hallway. Once again, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

But then she shrieked when she saw the inside of her room.

There was somebody under her covers.

"Oh my god...this is NOT happening!" Peach shrieked. She didn't want to find what was under the covers but her curiosity got the best of her so she went in the room.

With each step she got more nervous. Anything could be under there.

She grabbed a hold of the covers and quickly pulled them off.

But there was nothing there.

"WH-WHAT? How is that possible? But there was...a figure-like thing underneath! How could it disappear? There is no way I am imagining this."

She then became paranoid and scared about what was under her bed now. Maybe something under her bed was causing that figure-like formation.

Peach nervously kneeled down as far as she could to see under her bed.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

She was immediately dragged under the bed, never to be heard of again.

EOC.

I'll do my very best to update more often so...yeah, just review I guess.


	4. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for the reviews. I really do appreciate it.

It was the early morning and Mario had just got done with his daily jog.

He ran back to his house, all sweaty and such and got the mail and then went inside.

"Let's see here...bills, bills, more bills, fan mail, fan mail, MORE fan mail...jeeze, do I EVER get any different mail? I mean for crying out loud, a letter from BOWSER would be so much better!" Mario complained and threw the letters on the table.

Mario went into the hallway and knocked on Luigi's door.

"Luigi! Time to get up! Come on, we're going shopping for DK's birthday, remember?" Mario yelled. He sighed and opened the door.

He wasn't there.

"What the? Oh you gotta be kidding me! Did this guy seriously sleep over at Daisy's? You know, I really wish he would've told me at the very least if he was gonna stay the night there. Sheesh...I guess we can expect a wedding soon!" Mario scoffed and went back to the living room to read the newspaper.

Mario's cellphone suddenly blasted out. He sighed in annoyance and went over to the table to go get it. It was Parakarry.

"Why is he calling me for...?" He answered it. "Uhh, yes Parakarry?"

_"Hey Mario! Um, sorry to call you like this out of the blue but...uhh...how do I say this...I just saw Luigi walking to your home, I assume, and...well...he looked pretty bad."_

"Bad? What the hell do you mean by bad?"

_"I don't know! Just...his face seemed different, more gloomy and mean-like. His clothes seemed different too. I think something bad might have happened to him."_

"Oh man, this really does seem serious! He didn't return home last night as well. He was at Daisy's all night...so I'm guessing something happened at her place."

_"That would be my guess. I was actually going to say hi to him but I...WHAT THE HELL?"_

"What? What is it? PARAKARRY!"

He hung up.

Mario stared at his phone with a huge mix of emotions.

"What on earth is going on here? I'm willing to bet it has something to do with Bowser. That bastard is always up to something...and it also doesn't help that I just got done defeating the Shadow Queen a few weeks ago so it's not like there needs to be more trouble in my life!"

He slammed his phone down and ran to the bathroom. If he was gonna solve a mystery, he was gonna do it smelling and looking clean.

He turned the water on and waited for it to get to the right temperature. He was gonna make this shower quick since he had to know what happened with Luigi and Parakarry.

Mario got undressed and went in. He doused himself with the refreshing warm water all over his body.

A couple minutes went by, and the bathroom had slowly opened.

"Huh? Luigi, is that you? Oh...that's a stupid question, who else could it be? Listen, Parakarry called me and said there was something up with you...something about you looking gloomy and your clothes looking different? Did something bad happen at Daisy's last night? I hope you two didn't get into a fight...I can't imagine you screaming at her. Oh and one other thing, something happened with Parakarry. I was talking to him when all of a sudden, he screamed and hung up on me. He should've been in the same area as you were since he saw you and he always walks to deliver mail. You didn't happen to notice anything strange, did you?" Mario said, rubbing soap on his arms.

No reply.

"Luigi? Can you even hear me? HELLO?" Mario asked louder.

Still no reply.

Mario sighed in annoyance yet again and opened the shower curtain.

He screamed and gasped at the same time in extreme terror.

The dark figure lunged at him and attacked with a loud growl.

EOC.

Eww...I don't think I would ever want to die in a shower. It's too uncomfortable for my tastes. Please review.


	5. Chapter 9

I bet you're glad I'm updating more frequently huh? HUH? ...So anyways, here's the next chapter. Grab some popcorn if you want.

Parakarry was on his mail-delivering duty as usual. He had a bright smile upon his face as he hummed while hovering above the ground.

"Ahhh...I love the mornings. So brisk and cool. One of the reasons why I love my job!" He happily said as he hovered his way to the Mario house.

He stuck the mail into the mailbox and went on his merry way.

"Man, it really seems like nothing can go wrong on a day like this. Today just feels like it's gonna be perfect for some reason." Parakarry said with positive attitude. It was easy for him to be in a good mood.

After a few more houses of delivering mail, Parakarry noticed something odd across the street.

It was Luigi. But...his head was hung low and his clothes looked different. He was walking at a slow pace.

"Oh my...he looks awful! Wonder what happened to the poor guy?" He asked himself in worry.

He was gonna go across the street and talk to Luigi, but he was kind of nervous to do that because he didn't want Luigi to yell at him in case he was in a bad mood.

"Errr, I suppose I should call Mario then. Maybe he could help him out..." Parakarry got out his phone and dialed Mario's number.

_"Uhh, yes Parakarry?"_

"Hey Mario! Um, sorry to call you like this out of the blue but...uhh...how do I say this...I just saw Luigi walking to your home, I assume, and...well...he looked pretty bad."

_"Bad? What the hell do you mean by bad?"_

"I don't know! Just...his face seemed different, more gloomy and mean-like. His clothes seemed different too. I think something bad might have happened to him."

_"Oh man, this really does seem serious! He didn't return home last night as well. He was at Daisy's all night...so I'm guessing something happened at her place."_

"That would be my guess. I was actually going to say hi to him but I...WHAT THE HELL?"

Parakarry screamed and dropped his phone as he turned to see Luigi death staring right at him.

"Oh! Uhh...L-L-L-Luigi! You scared me! Oh my gosh...uhh...no offense intended but...um...what happened with your face? It looks...evil?" Parakarry nervously said and started breathing faster and faster.

Luigi didn't say anything, he just kept staring at him with those god-awful eyes.

"Um...r-r-right then! I-I'm just gonna go and...uhh...continue my job! Y-Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do...err, g-good day!" Parakarry said and ran the hell out of there.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT I ALMOST HAD A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!" Parakarry screamed as he continued to run down the street.

Then, out of nowhere, he got pulled into a parked car by a long, extended arm reaching out to him. The car door slammed shut and screaming ensued and the car shook violently.

About a minute later, it all stopped.

Dead silence.

EOC.

Shortest chapter yet, I think. But don't worry, this will be the only REALLY short chapter in the fic. Please review!

Oh, and one more thing! I FINALLY updated Black Light so for those of you who have been following it, you can read it now.


	6. Chapter 8

Thanks to this lovely Spring Break that I am on, I am using all the time I got to update my fics and literally forcing myself to finish them. Note: This chapter was written on Tuesday, April 10, so it will be next week by the time I submit this and it will no longer be Spring Break.

Luigi was at Daisy's house, watching TV. It was late at night, almost midnight.

"NO! DON'T GO IN THERE, JAMIE LEE CURTIS! MICHAEL IS GONNA STAB THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed and hid his head away from the TV. He was a total scaredy-cat but he liked being scared.

"GOD I hate this movie but I can't stop watching it. Aaaaand it looks like there's no popcorn yet, guess I'm gonna have to make some more!" Luigi said in annoyance and got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Man, how long does it take Daisy to dump out the garbage? Surely it can't be that much of a hassle." Luigi said as he poured the rest of the popcorn from the popcorn bag.

_CRASH!_

A loud noise was heard outside. It sounded like glass shattering and junk being thrown around.

"What in stars' name was that? I hope that wasn't Daisy..." Luigi said and slowly walked to the front door.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Luigi jumped again.

"HOLY FUUUUUUDGE!" He shrieked.

But he then realized that the scream was coming from the TV and not from anywhere else.

"Hoo...okay, I think I'm just freaking myself out a little bit too much here. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna go out there and someone will come out of nowhere and kill me. And even then, I have fast speed so I could easily outrun them. Um...right...so...here I go..." Luigi nervously sighed and put his hand on the doorknob. He slowly turned it and opened the door.

It was dark as dark can be outside. It looked pretty creepy actually. The night was still. There were no stars seen in the sky due to the clouds. No other sounds were heard aside from the crickets. It felt a little too uncomfortable.

"Um...D-Daisy? Are you out here?" Luigi called out. He heard his voice echo throughout the neighborhood.

"Okay...this IS kind of scary. DAISY! HEEELLLLOOOO?" He called out louder this time.

He went further outside but then noticed something by the garbage bin. Trash was all around it as if someone literally dug into the bin and threw all the trash out.

"Why is all this stuff here? Didn't Daisy put that garbage bag in the bin? Wait a second..." Luigi got suspicious and opened the big bin.

Inside of it was a huge chuck of hair that filled up the whole bin.

But it wasn't any typical hair.

It looked like Daisy's hair.

"...HUH? What is...THIS?" Luigi asked himself while feeling the hair. It definitely felt and looked like Daisy's.

"I don't understand what on earth is going on here. Why is a bunch of Daisy's hair all in this bin? Please don't tell me something bad happened to her." He said in worry. Now he really started to get scared.

Suddenly, the bin knocked over by itself which made Luigi jump in fright and fall over on his back.

"WHAT THE HECK?" He screamed.

Some of the hair had fallen out. But suddenly, the hair all on its own started to move a bit.

"Did I just see that hair move? No no no! This is not real. This is all in my imagination. It has to be."

The hair moved more and even started to move closer to Luigi.

"Oh my god! NO! THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE! A BAD DREAM! I'M GOING TO WAKE UP IN 3...2...1...NOW!"

He was still there.

"FRICK!" He screamed and got up. He ran as fast as he could back to the house.

But then the hair lunged forward at an extreme speed and wrapped itself around Luigi's left leg.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! NO! LET GO OF ME YOU...WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE!" He screamed, falling over yet again.

The hair dragged him extremely fast into the bin and the bin shut itself tight.

EOC.

Well, looks like we found out where Daisy's extensions went to...lol. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I understand if you all hate me for being late on updating for the 37532905732nd time. I would hate me too. It's just...school is trying to do its best to keep me as busy as possible, thus leaving very little time to do my fics. You guys understand, right? And besides, I'll make up for it this Summer since I'll be home all day (unless I get a job...which may or may not happen) and I'll be updating more frequently from there on, k?

"Daisy? Don't tell me you're falling asleep!" Luigi nudged.

"HUH? Oh...sorry! It's just been a really long day, you know? I had to do some grocery shopping, then go to the gym, then do my laundry, and THEN clean around the castle some...I'm so tired. I'm surprised I didn't take a nap today." Daisy said, trying to keep her eyes focused on the TV.

"Geez Daisy, sounds like you're kind over-working yourself. Maybe I should just go home so you can get some sleep?" Luigi suggested.

"No no no! It's okay. I want you here. Besides, Halloween is my favorite horror movie ever so what could be better than watching with my guy?" Daisy with a nice smirk. Luigi blushed and tried not to laugh due to his awkwardness.

"Thanks Dais."

"Hey, do you want something to drink? I'm gonna get me some Sierra Mist. I'm totally parched." Daisy asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Luigi answered.

Daisy got up from the couch and quickly headed over to the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and got the huge bottle out.

"Oh Luigi! I think I need to tell you something...it's kind of important. Well...maybe." She called out while pouring her drink.

"Yeah? What is it?" Luigi asked.

"I got a text earlier from Dixie. It was weird...she said in the text "Something weird is happening...I can't find Diddy and I think someone is outside the house. WHAT SHOULD I DO?". She also called me too but I unfortunately couldn't get it nor could I text her back immediately because it came at 7 PM and I was busy doing laundry at that time." She explained, emptying the bottle out.

"Wow. That's pretty strange. Did you text or call her back though?"

"Yes, I did. I got no response though. I'm kinda worried now. I didn't think much of it but what if something IS happening over there? What if a burglar broke into their house? Or a serial killer is stalking them? Or a giant Koopa is rampaging near their area? Or all of the above? Or something completely different?" Daisy asked, starting to get nervous.

"Calm down Daisy! It does sound pretty creepy now that I think about it. Do you wanna go over there and check on them?"

"I don't know...if we go over there, it could be a trap...or maybe I'm just overthinking it all together." Daisy sighed and drank her Sierra Mist.

"Now wait a second, didn't those guys do something like this last year? For April Fools, they pulled a prank on you saying that a pumpkin monster captured Diddy and they needed your help. Maybe it's the same thing this time."

"OH MY GOD DON'T YOU DARE REMIND ME OF THAT! Seriously, how freaking how stupid was I to fall for that crap? A pumpkin monster...geez, I'm obviously a lot more gullible than I think I am. But anyways, you could be right. It might be another prank but...it's not April fools. And I don't see the point in pulling a prank right now unless they are THAT bored."

"Well...I don't know. It's up to you if you wanna check on them, ultimately."

"Yeah. I'll think about it I guess..."

Daisy dumped the bottle into the trash bin. She was shocked at how the bin was almost overflowing with trash.

"Great. Another chore for me to do." Daisy rolled her eyes and took the bag out. "I'm gonna take the garbage out, Luigi then I'll be right back."

"Kay!"

Daisy went outside, immediately noticing how supremely dark it was. The dark gave her the creeps so she quickly walked to the garbage bin.

As she opened the lid and was about to put the bag in, a huge rustling noise came from the bushes which startled Daisy made her drop the garbage.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She shrieked.

She quickly noticed the bushes a few feet away from her moving rapidly, like something was rolling around in there.

"What is that, a raccoon?" She whispered, slowly walking to the bush. It was still moving very intensely.

She was hesitant to check the large bush, because she didn't want anything to jump out at her.

"Maybe this is a bad idea...it could be a skunk for all I know! Or worse...a Goomba!"

As she got closer to the bush, it suddenly stopped moving.

"Huh?"

...

"YAH!" Daisy screamed as a raccoon lunged toward her face and made her drop to the ground.

"EEEEEK! GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" Daisy scrambled to get up and saw the raccoon escape.

"Hoo...for pete's sake, I really thought I was gonna have a heart attack there." Daisy calmed herself down and shrugged it off.

As she turned around, she suddenly got the scare of her life.

"OH MY GO-"

She couldn't finish her sentence.

EOC.

The fic is officially halfway done! Yay! But don't worry, there's still more fun chapters to come!


	8. Chapter 6

Dixie Kong was looking at the bottle of Tequila placed on kitchen table. She already had 2 cups to drink and she knew she couldn't have anymore otherwise she will gt drunk, pass out, and be hungover the next day.

"Damnit. Why must this happen to me? Tequila...WHY ARE YOU SO TEMPTING? Don't stare at me in the face like that! I'm an idiot for bringing you out from the fridge in the first place!" Dixie yelled and crossed her arms.

She still continued to stare at it. Her desire for the drink was too strong for her to handle.

She jumped from the couch and ran to it. "OH SCREW IT! ONE MORE GLASS COULDN'T HURT!"

She got her glass from the sink and quickly poured the drink in.

"Oh sweet Tequila...I could never abandon you..." Dixie said with a creepy grin.

The oven beeped which made Dixie jump.

"OH! THE PIZZA IS READY!" She stopped pouring and put on her mittens. She rushed to the oven and opened it, backing away from the sudden blast of heat. She carefully got out the pizza and set it on top of the oven and shut the oven door.

"Right. Now I shall wait for that to cool down so I can enjoy my lovely Tequila." Dixie laughed as she merrily drunk down the liquid. She had a satisfied look upon her face as she finished it.

"So...errr...what the heck is taking Diddy so long? He said he'd be down in a few minutes...and I asked him that 15 minutes ago. Well, knowing him, he's probably hooked on to that new Mario Kart 7 game." She headed over to the stairs.

"DIDDY! COME ON! THE PIZZA IS REA- BUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!"

Dixie shrieked and quickly put her hands over her mouth. She had never burped that loud in her life.

"WOAH! THAT WAS INSANE! And freaky. I think I sounded like the Grudge there for a second...oh god, I'm gonna have nightmares now. Anyways...DIDDY! HELLOOOOOOO? PIZZA IS READY! I'LL EAT IT ALL IF YOU WON'T! But actually, I probably won't eat it all cause I get full after 3 slices...errr...yeah."

No response. The house was disturbingly quiet as quiet can be.

"Diddy? Are you trying to scare me? Cause if you do, I swear to god I'll do...something outrageous!" Dixie yelled out.

Still no response.

Sigh...looks like I'll have to get him myself then. Sometimes he can be such a little kid."

Dixie slowly went up the stairs, trying to ignore the annoying creaking sounds each step made.

As she got to the top, she noticed it was completely dark up there. She couldn't see light from anywhere. The windows were closed off by blinds.

Dixie started to get nervous. "Diddy? Are you up here? Please don't play this little prank on me. I'm sure DK wouldn't appreciate it considering he'll be home from his trip any minute now!"

Once again, there was no reponse. Dixie started to wonder if it was someone else that was doing this, and not Diddy.

She slowly walked to Diddy's door, getting more and more scared as the seconds went by.

"Diddy, if you're in there answer me this instant!" She demanded. Still no response!

She put her hand on the door knob and opened the door as fast as she could.

There was no one in there. Diddy's 3DS was on though. It was paused. The window was also wide open.

"Oh no..." She ran to the window and looked outside. She scanned everywhere she could but there was absolutely no sign of Diddy or anything else that looked out of place.

"Shit! Something is very wrong here...wait a second..." Dixie looked around the room for something and breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"Oh good. Whatever he was doing, he took his cellphone with him. Let me call him..."

Dixie took out her phone and dialed the number and called it. She heard the ringtone come from outside. She looked out there and gasped when she saw the cellphone glowing in the bushes exactly below the window.

"Oh my god...THIS IS NOT FUCKING HAPPENING! WHERE THE HELL IS DK AT?" Dixie panicked and called his number. She ran out of the room and started to head down the stairs.

DK answered.

"DK! Are you there? You have to help me! Something happened with Diddy...I think he fell out of his window and something took him away because his cellphone is out there but I couldn't find him..."

_"EEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR."_

The phone hung up.

"...WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?" Dixie shrieked. The noise she heard sounded like a beast, totally un-normal sounding.

She then heard the chimes on the porch move about...even though it was a windless night.

"WHO'S THERE?" She screamed, getting closer to the kitchen. She reached into the drawer and grabbed a knife.

Next, there was weird noises coming from the side of the house. It sounded like something was scratching at the walls or something.

"That's it, I'm going out there!" Dixie said as she slammed the door open and stomped outside.

Like before, there was nothing outside and it was extremely quiet. The sky was purple-ish as the sun had just set over the horizon so it wasn't totally dark.

"HELLO?" She called out and went more outside. She ran all around the house to find out what was making those noises but she couldn't find a damn thing.

"MAN! What the hell was that? Where did it go? Maybe I should text Daisy...I need some input on this situation." Dixie got out her cellphone and went to Daisy's contact. She texted a message to her as fast as she could and sent the message.

"Right. I guess I should get back in-"

Dixie stopped as she stared at the highest window on the third story, which was fully lit.

"...That's impossible. I was just in that room a half-hour ago. I KNOW I turned the light switch off. This can't be happening..."

Dixie ran back in the house and shut the door. She gripped the knife more careful and harder than ever, realizing the dangerous and scary situation at hand.

She went back up the stairs, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She turned the hall light on and slowly walked across the hallway. Her nerves were very tense, but it wasn't only due to the fact that someone was in the house. It was also due to how quiet it was. The silence scared the hell out of her, knowing that she's the only one in this house other than some creeper. And add to the fact that this is a big cabana in the jungle, a mile away from any civilization.

She came to the next set of stairs and slowly climbed up, hoping that something wouldn't pop out of the corner and scare her to death.

"Oh god...please protect me..." Dixie whispered to herself.

She got up to the third floor. It was totally dark so Dixie flipped the light switch on. She expected something to come at her from the sudden light, but luckily there was nothing in the small hallway.

The door closest to her was the room with the window that had the light on. Dixie breathed in and out deeply, knowing that whatever was on the other side was very likely going to be something that could harm her.

She decided to get all this over with and quickly opened the door.

Luckily, nothing came at her once again. And as she expected, the room was lit with the lamp on, right next to the bed...that had a person under it.

"Who...WHO IS THAT? WHO ARE YOU?" Dixie yelled, walking slowly to the bed.

The figure under the sheets shuffled a bit and started to make some weird noises.

"Diddy? Is that you?" Dixie asked, getting even more closer.

It sounded like the person was crying. It still sounded off though.

"Diddy...if that's you...please answer me..." Dixie got the closest she could to the bed and started to reach over.

The person didn't respond, only still sounds of crying.

"Diddy...please..."

She ripped the covers back.

And after that moment, it was over for Dixie.

EOC.

This chapter was originally suppose to be uploaded yesterday but I literally forgot about it and didn't remember it until I was walking to school. Talk about an epic fail, huh?


	9. Chapter 5

Hello everyone once again. I'm currently writing a TON of documents for potential new fics so I've been incredibly busy with fanfiction. Right now, I'm currently writing 12 documents and only 4 of them have been done, not counting this one. I can't tell you all of them yet, but I will tell you 2: Teketeke 3 and In the Town of Silent Hill (requested by epicyoshi). I'm hoping to get those two uploaded by next month.

* * *

><p>"DAMNIT! CURSE YOU, LUIGI! WHY MUST YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?" Diddy frustratingly yelled.<p>

He was playing Mario Kart 7 on Rainbow Road, the most annoying yet most awesome track ever. He of course kept getting screwed over by Luigi who kept hitting his character, Yoshi, for no apparent reason.

"Grrr...I swear to god, the AI in this game makes me want to strangle myself. Why must you do this to me, Nintendo? Why can't you just make everything a bit less harder? Is that so much to ask?"

Dixie opened his bedroom door. "Hey! What the hell have you been doing up here for the past three hours?"

Diddy blankly stared at her. "What does it look like I've been doing? Come on Dixie, you should know me at this point."

"...Well, whatever. DK should be home from his trip to Rogueport in a few minutes so I'm making pizza with banana slices as the toppings, his most favorite food in the entire world, besides bananas of course."

"OH YES! I LOVE THAT PIZZA! MAKE IT MAKE IT MAKE IT NOW!" Diddy jumped excitedly.

"I will! Just be down there in 2 minutes so we can welcome him home, okay?" Dixie asked then shut his door.

"Yes, I shall do that...after I beat this freaking course and finish first place!" Diddy said and aggressively went back to playing his game.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang noise against Diddy's window. He jumped in fright as soon as he heard it and turned around to see what it was.

A large crack appeared on his window. He paused his game and went to it in total confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL? Who did this?" Diddy yelled in anger and slammed open his window.

"HEY! WHO'S THE JACKASS WHO CRACKED MY WINDOW? COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" He screamed. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary though.

"Huh. It's probably those stupid Kremlings then. I can't think of anyone else who would want to do this."

Diddy's phone suddenly rang in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was DK calling.

"Oh, it's DK! I wonder why he's calling for." Diddy pressed the green telephone button.

"Hello?"

_"Yes, Diddy? It's me, DK. Listen, I'm going to be a bit late. There's this huge traffic jam in Mushroom City going on and the taxi driver told me it would take an extra 20 minutes to get to the warp pipe center to get to the cabana."_

"Oh that's ok DK! We'll still be here once you arrive. We also have a surprise for you once you get here."

_"Really? That's...that's...that's..."_

"That's...what?"

_"...I..."_

"Hello? DK? Are you breaking up?"

_"Uoy yllaer thguoht uoy dna ruoy sdneirf dluoc teg dir fo em...TUB ER'UOY DAED GNORW. I LLIW LLIK LLA FO UOY DNA TEG YM EGNEVER."_

"HUH? Dk, are you alright? I can't understand you..."

**_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

"AH!" Diddy jumped and accidentally fell out his window and landed hard on the ground.

"YOW! MY BACK!" He moaned in pain and rolled over on his stomach. "God, what on earth is going on here? First the window cracking and now this...am I being pranked on?"

He rolled himself over again, on his back and closed his eyes for a minute, wanting to calm himself down and try not to over-think about what just happened.

"Okay...I'm just gonna get up, get back in the house, speak to Dixie about this, call the police and pray that I will sleep peacefully."

He opened his eyes and suddenly screamed as he saw the face of death looking right at him.

EOC.

Ugh, I kind of didn't wanna put the last line because really, imagine waking up in the middle of the night to see some scary, ghostly-looking figure staring right at you...god, that really gives me the damn chills.


	10. Chapter 4

The end of school is almost here which I think might be the reason why I'm writing so much, because I'm all pumped up I guess.

* * *

><p>DK waited at the Rougeport Harbor for the boatman to arrive. He literally just got done exploring the region over the course of a few days. He was completely stunned by the beauty of the surrounding areas, though not by Rogueport itself obviously. After hearing the news of Mario defeating the Shadow Queen in this very area not too long ago, he really wanted to see the place for himself. It was like a different country, something DK totally wasn't use to.<p>

"Man, I had some fun in this place. Although I really can't see myself living in Rogueport, it still interests me...maybe I should rent an apartment in Poshley Heights or Glitzville. And I could take the Kongs with me for a vacation once in a while too. Yeah...that sounds quite lovely." DK said to himself.

Finally, the boatman arrived and this boatman was very familiar looking.

"Oh! You're Bobbery, aren't you? Mario showed me pictures from his trip here so I immediately recognized you. Mario told me you were a sailor, but I didn't know you did the boatrides from Rogueport to Mushroom City." DK said.

"HMPH!" Bobbery snarled and stomped angrily into the boat.

"Ooh, I guess he's in a bad mood." DK whispered and got into the boat as well. The motor started running and the boat immediately took off.

DK stood outside on the back of the boat, watching Rogueport get smaller as the boat got further away from it. Even though Rogueport was a dirty and odd place, the way the setting was with the sun shining brightly and crystal clear waters made Rogueport seem like a swell place.

As he took a few minutes to take it all in, DK went back in the boat.

"Sooooo Bobbery! What was it like fighting against that...what was it called, Shadow Queen demon thing? Must've been really scary. I don't even think Diddy or Dixie could handle it, haha!" DK laughed. Bobbery ignored him and continued to steer the boat.

"Err...I heard about your backstory with your wife and all. I'm really sorry to hear that, I can't imagine what it feels like to lose a loved one..." Dk said, trying to keep a conversation going. Bobbery still ignored him. This was frustrating DK.

"Hey, is there something wrong? You seem totally out of it."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bobbery screamed and whipped his head back to him. Dk jumped as soon as this happened. His face looked demented and angry.

"Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to make you...um...explode!" Dk quickly apologized and turned away from him. He felt that something was completely wrong here.

An hour passed by and the boat finally arrived at Mushroom Harbor. Dk sighed in relief as he had finally returned home. He got up and walked to the door.

"Um, thank you for taking me here. How much do I owe you now?" DK asked, reaching for his wallet.

Bobbery didn't say anything, still. He kept staring out the window.

"Uhhh, I'll just leave 100 coins here then. Is that okay?" He asked, putting the money on a small table near Bobbery. The bomb still didn't respind.

DK frustratingly sighed. He exited the boat.

"I'd really like to know what the hell that guy's problem was. Maybe he gets emotional when he goes out to sea..." He said to himself.

Suddenly, DK fell over on his face as he felt something grab hard of his right foot.

"OH! WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed.

He then was being dragged back into the boat. DK called out for help as he dug his nails into the boardwalk, screeching and leaving marks on the boardwalk. He tried to do anything he could to attempt to get away but it was a failure as DK was pulled into the boat and the door was slammed shut.

EOC.

Yikes. Screeching nails. You have no idea how much that unnerves me. But anyways, we're almost at the end so keep checking on this fic!


	11. Chapter 3

We're getting so close to the end here, folks! I'm actually glad that I'm almost done with this, because then I can move the heck on to my next fic already. XD

* * *

><p>Bobbery was sitting at Peeka's shop, drinking some ice cold lemonade and reading the newspaper.<p>

"Hmmm...riots in Glitzville? No surprise there. Car crash in Mushroom City? There's a car crash there every single day! Yogurt explosion in Toad Town? That happened last month! Sigh, nothing is ever new. Maybe it's time I move out of Rogueport and into the city life then." Bobbery said depressingly and then drank his ice cold lemonade.

He got up from his seat and threw the newspaper in a nearby garbage bin. He walked out of Peeka's place and over to his house. He slammed the door shut and noticed that his answer machine was shining a big red dot on there.

"Oh! Looks like I have messages for once in my life!" Bobbery said in excitement. He went to it and pressed the button.

_"Hey Bobbs! This is Toadaron. I've been feeling pretty sick all of a sudden and my head has just been killing me all day so you're gonna have to take the boat shift today. Sorry, bud. At 6pm, there will be a big monkey guy waiting at the harbor to go to Mushroom City so you will be escorting him there, kay? Kay. Bye bye!"_

"GRRRR!" Bobbery angrily growled. "Can't I just relax for once? Can't I just get away from all this crap and live a carefree and healthier life?"

The answering machine beeped. There was another message.

_"Bobbery, this is Goombella...YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! THERE'S SOMETHING DOWN HERE WITH ME! I'm at the entrance to the Thousand Year Door and there's thing crawling around in this room. It almost attacked me! I can't really explain what it looks like, the most I can say is that it's some sort of shadow figure demon thingamajig. I would call Frankly but he's on vacation and you're the only one I know that can actually REALLY damage an enemy! So please...hurry before...OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The message ended there.

Bobbery just stood there, staring at the machine in shock and fear. He had never heard something like that before.

He then rushed out of his house and headed down into the sewers. He made his way to the thousand year door room.

"Goombella? Are you in here?" He called out. His voice echoed throughout the room.

As Bobbery stepped more into the room, he suddenly got chills down his spine. The atmosphere in that room was extremely powerful...even moreso than the last time he was there.

"WHO'S IN HERE?" He shouted, his echoing being louder than before.

He made his way to the center and looked around the vicinity. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at all.

"I swear to god, if your hurt Goombella...I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He threatened.

_"Ho yllaer? Er'uoy gniog ot llik em? Tsuj ekil uoy dna ruoy sdneirf did ot em?"_

"HUH? WHO'S THERE?" Bobbery jumped in fright. He looked all around the room to see where the voice was coming from but he couldn't find a thing!

_"Uoy wonk ohw siht si. Uoy thguof em. Uoy lliked me. Tub, elttil did uoy wnok taht I dluow emoc kcab regnorts naht reve."_

"...What? I don't understand what you're saying! But...your voice sounds familiar. Who are exactly? Tell me this instant!"

_"Ti seod ton rettam. Won...I tsuj tnaw ym egnever. I tnaw lla fo uoy ot ekam uoy yap rof tahw uoy did ot em."_

"I still don't understand you! Are you even speaking english?"

Silence. Silence echoed throughout the room. It was so silent that it would creep you and have your hair stand on its ends.

"Hello...? Did you leave? Where is Goombella at?"

...

...

...

_"Thgir ereh."_

Bobbery looked up at the ceiling since that was where the voice came from. He screamed as he saw the scariest figure he had ever seen come shooting straight down at him.

EOC.

Almost there! Third to last chapter, this is.


	12. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second to last chapter. I am SO ready to get this damn fic done so I can move on, lol.

* * *

><p>Goombella stared at the warp pipe entrance to Rogueport Sewers. She had felt something in her gut. Something was telling her to return back to the forsaken place called the Palace of Shadow. She could feel not only in her gut, but in her mind, that something felt off.<p>

And so, into the pipe she went and entered the nasty sewers.

As she came out the pipe, the feeling in her gut became stronger, thus making her more nervous. But she had to continue. She took the usual path more lower into the sewers and made her way to the room with the paper airplane panel. She used the jump spring and made her way to the entrance of the room were the Thousand Year Door was located.

Her started beating more and more and more and more. Her entire body was sweaty and full on nervous. She had no idea what to expect, but she was gonna do it anyway.

Goombella entered the room. Like the many times before, the room had its powerful atmosphere still intact. But...something felt different this time. It felt more dark, more heavy, more...sinister.

She made her way to the center of the room and stood on the pedestal. Goombella stared at the door for what seemed like the longest time. She then looked all around the room, everywhere she could.

Goombella gave a slight laugh. "I'm overthinking things. Seriously, I should just get away from Rogueport for a long time. It's over. It's done with. We beat the Shadow Queen and she's gone forever. There's nothing more to do here. But...why in the world do I feel that something is wrong?"

_KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

Goombella jumped around. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Ti saw em."

"Ah! Who are you?"

"Heh heh heh heh..."

"I knew it. I knew there was something still up. WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!"

"Uoy t'nod ezingocer ym eciov? Shiloof lrig!"

"What? I can't understand what you're saying! Who the hell are you? Are you some demon or something? Or something else?"

"Heh heh heh...siht dluohs eb ysae."

Goombella gasped. "Wait a second. That voice...oh my god...YOU'RE THE SHADOW QUEEN!"

"Hmph. Koot uoy gnol hguone."

"How the hell are you still alive? WE DESTROYED YOU AND SAVED PEACH! HOW ARE YOU BACK?"

"Hahaha! Uoy ylsuoivbo detamitserednu ym srewop. I tog dekconk tuo. Won, I ma gniog rof a gib hsinif dna uoy nac ton pots em."

"WILL YOU SPEAK ENGLISH? I CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND A GODDAMN WORD YOU'RE SAYING!"

**"GRAGH!"**

A dark figure leaped out from behind some huge rubbled and lunged towards Goombella.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Goombella saw the figure and got out of the way as fast as she could. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? THAT WAS DEFINITELY NOT THE SHADOW QUEEN!" She yelled as she hid behind a huge pillar. The Shadow Queen looked like a werewolf, except totally black all over.

"Diputs, diputs lrig! Od uoy ton wonk taht I nac ekat no ynam rehto wodahs smrof? I nac ylno ekat no namuh smrof yb gnisu a namuh lessev."

"Why do you keep talking to me as if I know what you're saying? Didn't you spoke English when we first saw you?" Goombella called out, too scared to move from her spot.

The Shadow Queen growled incredibly loud and then screamed. **"I WANT YOUR SOUL AND BODY!"**

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOO!" Goombella screamed and ran for the exit. But, the Shadow Queen was too fast for her as she landed in front of the exit.

"AH! STOP IT!" Goombella ran the other way and hid herself behind a hug pile of dirt and rubble.

She got out her cellphone and quickly looked for Bobbery's number. She dialed it and held the cellphone to her ear.

"PLEASE BOBBERY, PLEASE PICK UP!" Goombella begged.

_"Hey, this is Bobbery. I'm not at the phone right now so please leave a message. Thanks!"_

"SHIT!" The cellphone beeped. "Bobbery, this is Goombella...YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! THERE'S SOMETHING DOWN HERE WITH ME! I'm at the entrance to the Thousand Year Door and there's thing crawling around in this room. It almost attacked me! I can't really explain what it looks like, the most I can say is that it's some sort of shadow figure demon thingamajig. I would call Frankly but he's on vacation and you're the only one I know that can actually REALLY damage an enemy! So please...hurry before...OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The werewolf lunged at Goombella and knocked her to the ground. Its claws sunk deep into Goombella's skin, which made her cry out in pain.

"No...please...DON'T KILL ME!" She begged.

The Queen laughed. "Ho, I t'now llik uoy...ll'I tsuj ekat revo ruoy ydob dna luos dna peek ti reverof!"

The Queen then engulfed Goombella's body in a huge black mass as Goombella's screams became more muffled by the second.

Then, it was silent.

Goombella stood up and turned around. She was no longer Goombella...she was now possessed by the Shadow Queen that took total control of her body. Her eyes were black and so was her hair. But, the fun certainly hasn't ended there.

EOC.

Next chapter is the final chapter! Yay! Now I think you'll finally understand how and why everyone in this story was being killed.


	13. Chapter 1

...And here we are. The final chapter. THANK GOD.

* * *

><p>Marilyn and Beldam appeared in the tomb chamber from the shadows. They sighed as memories started coming back from the time when Mario and the gang defeated the Shadow Queen.<p>

"You know Marilyn? Even though we've stopped being bad ever since that...day...I still miss her. It really feels like something in my life is missing. Something a part of me." Beldam said and sighed again.

"Guh-huh..." Marilyn agreed.

"And though I wouldn't say I hate Mario...I won't praise him or even forgive him for destroying her. Marilyn, we went through all that work and time only to have us fail in the end! I should've helped out...no, WE should've helped out! If we did, then the world would've been covered in darkness by now. But oh no, we over-estimated her. We thought the queen could handle picking off some pesky earthly-beings easily. But guess what? She got her ass handed to her by THEM! Wasn't she suppose to be an all-powerful demon? I hate to admit it, but it's pathetic. I guess we just had wishful thinking after all..." Marilyn shook her head in agreement again.

"Yllaer Madleb? Woh dluoc uoy yas taht tuoba em?"

Marilyn and Beldam jumped. "AH! WHO'S THERE? WHO SAID THAT?" Beldam yelled.

"Uoy t'nod ezingocer ym eciov? Evah I neeb enog rof regnol naht I tuoght?"

"Wait a second, it can't be! My queen...IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Beldam asked in excitement.

"Sey. Ti si em."

"OH MY GOODNESS! MY QUEEN! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE HOW JOYOUS WE ARE!" Beldam danced around the room happily with Marilyn.

"Skool ekil uoy detamitserednu em yllaucta! Hmm hmm hmm."

"Yes yes. I apologize for what I said, my queen. I was just angry that all our efforts were wasted." Beldam said.

"Ton raef, sa I dnatsrednu."

"So...what now, my queen? What's gonna happen now, now that you're back?"

"Wrod eno: Egnever." The Shadow Queen then suddenly formed from the ground, into a shadow werewolf-looking animal.

"Ooh! My queen! I didn't know you could shape-shift into other beings!"

"Hmm hmm hmm. Ti semoc htiw gnieb eht tsom lufrewop nomed reve."

"I see, but why didn't you use that power when you were fighting Mario and his nitty friends?"

"Ah, I saw os desucof taht I yetelpmoc togrof tuoba ti. Ugh...m'I os detnioppasid ni flesym."

"Don't be, queen! You did what you had to do. But...you said 'revenge' a couple sentences ago. Are you talking about Mario and his nitty friends?"

"Fo esruoc I ma."

"Uh huh. So, what are you gonna to do them exactly? Kill them?"

"Ton etiuq. I lliw ekat revo rieht seidob dna sluos dna gard meht ot eht wodahs mlaer erehw yeht lliw eb derutrot dna tsol ni ssenkrad reverof. Eno. Yb. Eno."

Marilyn and Beldam dropped their jaws in shock but couldn't help but grin at the same time.

"Wow wow wow! Sounds like you've got a great plan there! You don't mind if me and Mar here kinda sit back and watch the show?"

"Eb ym tseug. Won, s'tel...OH!"

"What? What is it my queen?"

"I...I leef a encecserp edistuo eht dnasuoht raey rood. Heh heh heh...dna I wonk ohw ti si."

"WHO? WHO IS IT? YOU MUST TELL US MY QUEEN!"

"Ll'uoy dnif tuo yrev noos. Won, tel eht nuf nigeb!"

The Shadow Queen suddenly disappeared in a flash and Beldam and Marilyn followed her out of there.

EOF.

FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CURSED FIC! Also, did anyone notice that Birdo and Yoshi were excluded in this fic? I think this is the first time I didn't have them in a Mario fic, not including the short stories and one-shots. Also, I'm not sure why this fic is called 'The Curse', I guess I just typed in whatever I had in my mind at the moment.

Well anyways, that's the end here. New fic will be up soon so bye for now!


End file.
